1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reproducing a video signal, and more particularly to the method for reproducing a video signal which is suitable for special reproduction speed and the apparatus for reproducing a video signal which is implemented on the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a video signal reproducing apparatus that is arranged to read an analog or digital signal from an optical disk or a harddisk and reproduce it as a video signal or an audio signal has employed the method for sequentially outputting still images at fixed intervals and reproducing the signal according to a selected reproduction speed magnification if the apparatus is set to reproduce the signal at a fast speed such as a double speed or a triple speed. This reproducing method is used for a video signal reproducing apparatus such as a laser disk player. Concretely, the method is executed to reproduce intermittent pictures by a seeking operation for moving a light pickup in the radial direction of the optical disk. In some magnifications of the fast reproduction, the method is executed to output the same video signal as a still picture over several frames while the light pickup is moving.
If the reproduction speed is twice or three times as fast as the normal speed, this type or reproduction method does not bring about any problem as long as the serially reproduced images are correlated with each other. However, if the reproduction speed is several tens times as fast as the normal speed, the conventional reproduction method is executed to sequentially reproduce the pictures the adjacents of which are not so much correlated with each other, because the fast reproduction speed enlarges the interval of the selected frames. This method thus has difficulty in recognizing each picture, so that it may lose the easiness of retrieval.
Moreover, this type of reproduction method continuously brings about abrupt change of the reproduced pictures, which gives stress to a human visual sense and thus is not suitable to continuous or long-time use. Hence, this type of reproduction method cannot enhance the magnification of fast reproduction further.